metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Brabbit/Brabbit (Canon)
Brabbit is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Brabbit is an odd planet in that it may not even be a solid or liquid, it may entirely be a gaseous cloud. The estimated diameter of the cloud is approximately 18,000 kilometers, and appears to be comprised of many colorful gases. Brabbit appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Clean Air Club, alongside Yooj and Bavoom. ''Inhabitants'' The Brabbiters are odd beings, being comprised of mostly gases combined in a way to allow life and sentience. They are capable of shifting size and shape, but seem to have a default form they tend to stay in. Error: Extra data missing Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Brabbit, the player must fuse 1800 Air, 150 Fire, 150 H20, 150 Soil, 150 Zap, 150 Herb, and 150 Zoo Meteos as well as a Rare Meteo of Soul in the Fusion Room. Brabbit's Sound Set, Pon!, is fused with 700 Air Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' The composition of Meteos falling on Brabbit are majorly Air, with small amounts of Fire, H20, Soil, and Zap Meteos falling beside them. ''Usage'' Brabbit possesses nine columns, which, when combined with its extremely floaty physics, can allow it to launch many Meteos at once. Meteos falling onto Brabbit, fitting its gaseous nature, fall very slowly, as well as launch slowly. A majority of the time, ignited Meteos will push up to their apex slowly but surely, despite how many other Meteos fall on the stack. Combining this with multiple consecutive ignitions to keep a stack in the air and passing Meteos past the drop line, will cause many, many Meteos to be shot off the planet, allowing for massive attacks against others. This technique is better known as shielding, and Brabbit is one of the very few planets capable of doing this. Meteos Online/Wars Data ''Meteos Online'' Brabbit made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused with no perequisite, requiring 1500 Air, 1000 Fire, 1000 H20, 500 Zap, 500 Zoo, 20 Glow, 20 Dark, 500 Points. Brabbit experienced high frequencies of Air Meteos, followed by much lower, equal amounts of H20, Soil, Zoo, Zap and Fire, and, finally, trace amounts of Poison. The Rare Meteo that could fall here was Soul. ''Meteos Wars'' Brabbit made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as Downloadable Content. To unlock it, the user must have installed the Planet Pack. Brabbit had its Meteos lineup slightly altered, now featuring high amounts of Poison, small, equal amounts of Air, Fire, H20 and Zap, followed by trace amounts of Zoo. Brabbit still features its shielding capabilities, and is still perfectly capable of filling its (unfortunate) opponent's screen with Burnt Meteos in a single attack. However, with that being said, Brabbit was not slowed down to complement the switch to using a controller, unlike many other planets, hampering its effectiveness, though this is balanced out by its Planet Impact, Gambit, returning it to form as one of the most effective planets in the game. However, Brabbit is very sensitive to Planet Impacts sent to it, for Armageddon can send the screen-wide stack crashing to the ground, Sentinel will make it so the stack cannot float upward due to being weighed down by Burnt Meteos, an opposing Gambit cuts its attack power down to size, and Tempest, arguably the most effective, will slice the stack to ribbons, which can do irreparable damage and require the stacks to be grounded before the "shield" can be rebuilt, making Brabbit's effectiveness as a planet vary wildly with rule changes, being most effective when all items and Planet Impacts are disabled. Still, Brabbit is still best suited for expert players, due to its slow physics and troublesome gravity. Gallery Block Designs CombinedB-B.png|Brabbit's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Boggob. CombinedOnlineBr.png|Brabbit's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Brabbit.jpg|Depiction of somewhere inside the cloud of Brabbit, via Meteos. Meteos_Online_-_Brabbit.png|Depiction of somewhere inside the cloud of Brabbit, with Brabbiters seen, via Meteos Online. Category:Canon Planet Pages